


The Honesty Is Too Much

by sorapantsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorapantsu/pseuds/sorapantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is no wonder Kouki is intimidated of Sei, and Sei is a controlling, selfish person. Sei openly expresses his love for him, yet Kouki find it hard to even say the three words his lover wanted to hear. As their relationship continues to grow, will Kouki ever find the courage to tell Sei all of his feelings through words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honesty Is Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AkaFuri fic and it has been a long time since I wrote something, so expect a lot of grammatical errors. (But I don’t really care about grammar that much). I actually just want to let out some feels and write something NSFW.
> 
> This is inspired from Dan Hill’s hit song, Sometimes When We Touch. (Thanks to my dad for playing it). I thought it was perfect for AkaFuri and couldn’t wait to write something out of it. Although I suck at figuring out the lyrics’ meanings so please forgive me if my interpretation is off.

**_You ask me if I love you_ **

**_And I choke on my reply_ **

“Kouki, I love you…” Akashi whispered softly to Kouki’s beet red ear as he continuously thrusted in his lover’s hole. “I love you…” he whispered again and gave Kouki a wet kiss, trailing from his ear to his neck.

 

“Aaah!” Kouki moaned as a tear fell down and reached Sei’s lips. The emperor licked it clean, kissed Kouki’s teary eyes, and gave his love a sweet, deep, kiss. “Hmmm… ahh…”

 

“Kouki…” Sei thrusted harder as his lover panted, helplessly moaning. He clung to Sei tighter as the emperor went deeper, but then his grip loosened, feeling weaker.

 

“Say, Kouki… hng!” Sei slid his tongue in his lover’s mouth and passionately devoured him. Kouki noticed how Sei liked to say some things while making love. He didn’t dislike it and if he had one thing to say about it, he liked it. Kouki gets turned on every time Sei speaks during sex. “Do you love me?” asked the emperor again.

 

As Kouki desperately gripped the sheets while Sei violently pushed deeper and deeper, Kouki screamed. “Aaaah!!! S-Sei…! W-Wait- aah!”

 

“Answer me, Kouki,” Sei suddenly pinned Kouki’s wrists with his free hand and then sucked his neck. “Do you love me?”

 

Kouki couldn’t withstand Sei’s aggressive thrusts any longer and begged his lover to stop. “S-Sei… s-stop- no mo- aah!! AH!”

 

Sei chuckled, amused. He had always loved hearing Kouki beg, his lover’s sweet voice as he calls his name. However, he also loved teasing him, exactly like right now. He gave Kouki a little peck on his lips and asked again, “Do you love me?”

 

Tears trickled down on Kouki’s cheeks, his face was very red. He cried and wished for some miracle to happen. Yet he figured his suffering will end if he answers the goddamn question.

 

But in the end, he couldn’t say it. It was hard for him. And he had no idea why.

 

**_I'd rather hurt you honestly_ **

**_Than mislead you with a lie_ **

 

The night went on with Sei doing Kouki so hard while pinning his lover’s wrists. Sei’s grips tightened, adding extra pain to Kouki. But to make up for it, he made sure he extremely pleasured him, so much Kouki would beg more.

 

“No more—please…” Kouki cried, hiccupping. His tear-stricken face was so red and cute and Sei couldn’t help but kiss him more, suck him more, thrust in him more.

 

It went on and on, and they lost track of time. They later realized it was almost dawn and after one final climax together, Sei pulled out and released Kouki’s bruised wrists. He embraced Kouki’s slim body and pulled up the blankets. He wiped his lover’s tears and kissed gently on his forehead. The poor boy immediately fell asleep in his arms.

 

“I want to do cruel things to you,” Akashi whispered as he softly brushed Kouki’s hair. “More cruel things because I love you so much, Kouki.”

 

**_And who am I to judge you_ **

**_On what you say or do?_ **

**_I'm only just beginning to see the real you_ **

Morning came and Kouki woke up being cuddled closely by Sei. He stared at him for a few seconds and tears just began falling. He was confused, tired, happy – all these emotions just swirling inside of him for some reason. Numerous thoughts floating in his mind – thoughts about last night, things he tried to forget yet they kept bothering him.

 

He wanted to ask Sei about his true feelings. Why he find it amusing to tease him? Why he enjoyed giving him pain and pleasure at the same. And why the emperor picked a peasant like him.

 

But he thought Sei was intriguing, that he was still as mysterious as the first time he saw him, and that he shouldn’t be quick to judge him.

 

Kouki had yet to see the real Sei.

 

“When, I wonder…” Kouki thought aloud and fell to slumber again, squirming even closer to his lover.

 

**_And sometimes when we touch_ **

**_The honesty's too much_ **

****

Sei always, _always_ wait for Kouki outside Seirin’s premises and even though Kouki had told his lover not to do so, Sei never listened and still did what he wanted. As expected, the emperor gets what he wants.

 

Walking slowly along the streets, they were holding hands all the time and Sei would play with Kouki’s fingers. Kouki thought it was cute, but then at the back of his mind he was thinking maybe Sei had other reasons of doing so. But he didn’t want to think about it and stress himself, so he had dismissed it with Sei just likes playing with his hand.

 

Somehow, Sei and Kouki would get caught up in rush hour and had to squeeze in the train to get in. And Kouki became aware that Sei would always hug him in a corner, seemingly protecting him from the crowd. He was uncomfortable, yes, but Kouki didn’t dislike it. In fact, he was feeling happy to be in his lover’s protective arms but at the same he was feeling embarrassed since they were in a public place.

 

“Your ears are turning red,” Sei suddenly commented in Kouki’s ears, making the puppy jump a little in surprise. “Cute.” The lion chuckled, teasing his lover with a light kiss on his ear.

 

**_And I have to close my eyes and hide_ **

 

Kouki intensely blushed. He was so embarrassed that he began to tremble and fidget while Sei held him in place like an overprotective boyfriend he was. Kouki shut his eyes hard and hoped that they’d arrive at their destination sooner.

 

**_I wanna hold you til I die_ **

**_Til we both break down and cry_ **

But then an unexpected event happened that the train had to stop for a couple minutes. The crowd buzzed in frustration and they were squirming, pushing Sei closer to Kouki. The puppy was squeezed, with his hands on Sei’s chest and was having a hard time breathing.

 

“Kouki, wrap your arms around my waist.”

 

“Eh?!” Kouki violently squirmed at Akashi’s sudden suggestion, revealing his bright red face to his amused lover.

 

Sei smiled and replied, “What’s wrong?”

 

“B-But Sei…” Kouki stuttered, feeling extremely embarrassed. “There are a lot of people-“

 

“So?” Sei quickly answered and held Kouki by the waist. Tighter. “You’ll feel better once you do. And don’t mind others, you only have to look at me and not elsewhere.”

 

Cheesy. The word that Kouki suddenly thought. Sei was staring at him intently, waiting for him to do what the emperor said and leaving no choice, Kouki slowly moved his arms reaching Sei’s waist, terribly shaking and gently grabbed Sei’s blazer. He heard the emperor chuckle and Kouki buried his head on his lover’s chest. He was on the verge of breaking down and cry. He wanted to cry out of embarrassment.

 

**_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides._ **

“Good boy,” Sei lovingly whispered. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

 

There was something in Sei’s last few words that made Kouki feel more comfortable and less embarrassed. Before he knew it, he had already wrapped his arms around Sei’s waist.

 

**_Romance and all its strategy_ **

**_Leaves me battling with my pride_ **

 

On weekends, Sei and Kouki would always go on dates and Kouki was always especially happy when visiting amusement parks: the thriller rides, aquarium, bizarre museums – anything that he haven’t seen before yet. And Sei would always be pleased seeing is beloved happy and excited.

 

He always had urges during times like this. Multiple urges: ranging from hugging him to doing him. Yes, in public. He’s not that overly romantic and admitted to himself he had troubles being gentle, being poetic, and being this kind man towards Kouki. He may be good at basketball, but love was a whole new thing to him.

 

All this time, he only had pride and pride alone, and experiencing love like this for the first time, he wondered, will he be able to change to someone tender?

 

**_But through the insecurity_ **

**_Some tenderness survives_ **

****

Sei, along the way, felt somewhat insecure. When he sees Kouki happily conversing with his teammates, he only remembers Kouki feebly shaking and averting his eyes. He thought he was intimidating his lover all the time, scaring him, but whenever Kouki flashes sudden expressions of joy and comfort, he wasn’t sure, but maybe, just maybe, he can be a mellow boyfriend as well.

 

**_I'm just another writer_ **

**_Still trapped within my truth_ **

**_A hesitant prize fighter_ **

**_Still trapped within my youth_ **

****

Kouki would steal glances at Sei while his lover was busy with something, like when he was checking his phone or looking outside the window. He would then begin to blankly stare at Sei, thinking things through.

 

He sometimes was amazed by himself as to how weak if he was for not fully expressing his love for Sei. He loves him, very dearly, he was fully aware he was head over heels in love with this commanding emperor yet despite his overflowing feelings of love, he couldn’t express it. Sometimes he would conclude he was just afraid, afraid that Sei might just tease him, might not take him seriously, and so on. He could think of all possible reasons why he couldn’t tell him he loves Sei so much, but nothings seems to fit in.

 

If he thinks about it, saying those words won’t take minutes to say. If he just tries, it will be a stepping stone into fulfilling his need to say out loud his growing feelings. Yet, Kouki would be insecure. He was inexperienced in love before being in a relationship with Sei, and right now he was very conscious of what his lover might reply to his confessions.

 

Sei was the one who confessed first, and since then, Kouki could barely say those three affectionate words.

 

“I’m pathetic,” he whispered to himself, feeling scrawny more than ever.

 

**_And sometimes when we touch_ **

**_The honesty's too much_ **

**_And I have to close my eyes and hide_ **

****

“Your body…” Sei panted as he went inside Kouki’s hole. Kouki moaned, gripping the pillows as tight as he could. “…is so honest.”

 

“Aaah!” Kouki screamed as Sei penetrated him deep inside and started pushing. “Aah, aah!”

 

Sei held Kouki’s legs in place and started thrusting aggressively. Kouki’s face was already red and wet from his tears. His mouth was open, moaning, blaring, seeming begging for Sei to seal them and the emperor gave what he wanted. As the emperor continuously thrust in Kouki, he was deeply kissing Kouki, completely silencing him. There were sweet moans in between kisses that Sei liked very much.

 

“Kouki, so good…” Sei whispered as he trailed wet kisses from his mouth down to his nipples. He began sucking them and made Kouki arched his back.

 

“S-Sei.. t-too fast…” Kouki begged. “S-Stop, I’m going to—Ah!” Sei gripped Kouki’s cock and starting giving him more pleasure, circling his thumb at his lover’s cock’s head. “No Sei… n-no- ah!”

 

“Not yet…” Sei told him and planted another fervent kiss.

 

Kouki shut his eyes as he tried so hard not to cum. But he was at his wit’s end already.

 

“Sei… p-please…” he said after Sei released his lips. “I’m going to die… Ah! Aaah!”

 

Sei didn’t listen and gripped Kouki’s thing tighter. Pre-cum was already spilling out yet Sei was still pushing, this time deeper, harder, faster. “I want us to cum together.”

 

**_I wanna hold you til I die_ **

**_Til we both break down and cry_ **

**_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_ **

****

“It’s coming…” Sei said and pushed faster.

 

“Aaah!! Ahh!!” Kouki screamed for his life. He was already clinging to Sei, even scratching his back. “Please! Sei!! I’m--”

 

“Aah… ah…” Sei moaned and at long last. “Aah!” Sei released Kouki’s cock and both of them climaxed.

 

Sei slowly pulled out and a considerable amount of his cum flowed out from Kouki’s hole.

 

“Haa… haa..” Kouki panted, feeling relieved. Sei, out of habit, held him in his arms and kiss his forehead. His kissed his lover’s wet eyes, brush his hair, kiss his lips, and his forehead again.

 

Kouki admitted to himself he was always scared whenever they had sex. But after the thing, he would always feel happy and calmed.

 

**_At times I'd like to break you_ **

**_And drive you to your knees_ **

**_At times I'd like to break through_ **

**_And hold you endlessly_ **

****

Staring at his lover’s sleeping façade, Sei would always have some realizations.

 

He wanted Kouki to feel all his love and passion deep inside him to the point of breaking him.

 

He was very protective of him, possessive of him, he wanted Kouki all for himself.

 

Sei was selfish, he had always been. He wants Kouki to be with him forever, hold him for all eternity. If he could, he would lock him up, never showing him to anyone.

 

That was how much Sei loves Kouki.

 

Selfish, passionate, cruel, overflowing.

 

**_At times I understand you_ **

**_And I know how hard you've tried_ **

**_I've watched while love commands you_ **

**_And I've watched love pass you by_ **

****

Sei was aware Kouki was having a difficult time saying the three words he had longed to hear from his lover. And the reason why he was always teasing him was for Kouki to finally to say them.

 

Despite that Kouki never admitted it, Sei wasn’t disappointed. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t sad. He chose to be patient and understand Kouki instead of pressuring Kouki more into saying them.

 

He felt like he didn’t need to rush and let time tell when will Kouki scream those words.

 

**_At times I think we're drifters_ **

**_Still searching for a friend_ **

**_A brother or a sister_ **

**_But then the passion flares again_ **

****

He considered Kouki to be his first friend. During middle school, all he thought of Kuroko and the rest were just his mere teammates, not friends. In high school, it was still the same.

 

Since Sei had no siblings, he had always been alone. But being with Kouki, it was all different. He felt content and enjoyed every single time he spent with him. He sometimes wondered if this feeling was closely to having a sibling. He was unsure, but he wasn’t sad. He was thankful.

 

But Kouki was more than just a sibling. Kouki is his lover, his very first lover. The first person he fell in love with and the first person who made him feel warmer, accepted, perfect than he ever was.

 

Kouki had become more than an important person.

 

Kouki is Sei’s happiness.

 

His life.

 

**_And sometimes when we touch_ **

**_The honesty's too much_ **

**_And I have to close my eyes and hide_ **

**_I wanna hold you til I die_ **

**_Til we both break down and cry_ **

**_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_ **

****

Making love with Sei was painful, pleasurable, scary, fulfilling – even Kouki was unsure of his feelings when Sei enters him.

 

Sometimes he’d plead Sei to stop, yet he was feeling in his body he wanted more. As his lover used to say, his body was far more honest than his words.

 

He said it was too much, painful, but he was crying out of the immense pleasure Sei was giving him every single damn time.

 

He was going crazy. Kouki was crazy in love with Sei he was losing himself.

 

He clung to Sei tightly, surprising his lover. Heavily breathing in his ears, be began crying as Sei thrusts deeper.

 

“Aaah!” Kouki screamed. “Aah—hmm!” Sei slid his tongue in Kouki’s mouth, violently fighting Kouki’s tongue. Saliva trickled down from Kouki’s mouth.

 

“Sei… Sei…” Kouki softly called in-between their hot kisses. “Aah! Aaaaah!! Ah! Sei!”

 

Both of them climaxed and panting. Sei kissed Kouki’s neck while Kouki’s hot breath touched Sei’s red hair.

  
When his lover was about to pull out, Kouki screamed, “No!”

 

To Sei’s surprise, he stopped and stared at his blushing lover with confused eyes.

 

Kouki cried, clung back to Sei, kissed his lips lightly, and asked, “More.”

 

The red-head’s eyes widened, speechless.

 

“More… I want more… hic… of Sei...” Kouki begged, his tears still rolling down.

 

Sei was bewildered at Kouki’s request. It was the first time he asked for such lewd thing. Sei felt happy, so happy he could die at the moment. As Sei thought, Kouki was really different from among the people he had met. Kouki was someone special, someone unexpected.

 

He flashed at Kouki, a gentle, genuine smile at his lover. Kouki was entranced by it and thought it was beautiful and gentle.

 

Sei then planted a deep, wet kiss and whispered, “Gladly.”

 

They embraced each other for as tight as they could remember that night. Their skins against each other were hot, their breaths were tickling, their kisses passionate, their glances were loving. No words could describe how amazing it felt when they completely connected, how much they had expressed their love for each other through actions, how much they had hinted they needed each other. For eternity.

 

It was Kouki this time that held Sei while the emperor silently rested on his chest. He brushed his soft, red hair and thought Sei looked cute and chuckled as silent as he could.

 

Remembering last night’s _confession_ , Kouki blushed and trembled a bit.

 

“How lewd can I be…” he told himself and hid his face in his hands.

 

He took a shy glance at Sei and somehow he had calmed down. He thought it was silly of him to hide behind his hands when his lover was asleep.

 

And then he realized hiding wasn’t needed after all. Sei is his lover, the person he wanted to spend his time with until they grow old. He was foolish of hiding all this time when he can be open, of being a coward when he can be brave, brave enough to tell all his feelings for Sei.

 

He was still confused which side of Sei was real. The aggressive, the gentle, the playful, the intimidating- but he thought he shouldn’t think about it anymore.

 

He concluded no matter what, he’ll still wholeheartedly love Sei, and that includes all his sides.

 

He brushed his hair again and silently, slowly, carefully, he whispered, “I love you.”

 

Kouki smiled and fell back into slumber.

 

Carefully, the emperor opened his eyes. He was awake all this time and just pretended to be asleep, for his own convenience.

 

Sei smiled. He finally heard the words he had wanted to hear for the longest time. The patience he spent on waiting was worth it.

 

The emperor kissed his sleeping lover on his lips and devotedly, he replied,

 

“I love you.”

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
